


My Daughter Is A Superhero

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Gen, Had to change Puppeteer's powers for the fic, She can control objects and fix everything with her wand, just a kid two teens and an adult with superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nadja tries to support her daughter the best she can.Her daughter who is 5 and is a superhero





	My Daughter Is A Superhero

Nadja awoke to her phone ringing and tiredly answered it.

"Hello" she said tired.

" _Nadja!_ "

"Alec? Why are you calling me so late?"

" _There is some villain outside your house right now and Team Puppet is about to fight him!_ "

"What?!" Nadja got out of bed fast, and rushed out of her room. "I got to film it!"

" _Be sure to get everything. Team Puppet is amazing._ "

He hung up and Nadja made a stop to look into her daughter's room. Her daughter, Manon was sound asleep. Or at least she thought.

She opened the front door to her house and stepped outside. Standing in the street, there was Lady Wifi, Mightillustrator, and Rogercop. Floating in the air was there leader, Puppeteer. Across them there was a guy in a cat suit holding a bag of jewelry.

She pressed the record button her phone and started filming.

Mightillustrator yawned and said "Can't we do this some other time? It's 2 in the morning"

The cat villain laughed and said "No, I rather fight at night. Cats love the night."

Puppeteer waved her wand at him and said "Who are you?"

The cat villain placed his free hand over his chest and said "you can call me Chat Noir."

Puppeteer nodded her head. "Well Chat Noir, y-"

"Chat Noir?" Lady Wifi cut in. "Chat Noir was a character in the Ladybug comics in the 90s. He Ladybug's partner and eventual boyfriend. you may have based the costume off him, but you're no Chat Noir, you're a Copycat!"

Everybody stared at Lady Wifi, including Copycat & Nadja. 

"What? I know things." she said to get everybody to stop staring at her.

Copycat cleared his throat and said "Well it seems like you have discovered my secret. It doesn't matter, because I'm about to beat you all!"

Puppeteer giggled and said "It's the other way around, Copycat. Team Puppet go!" 

The team charged at Copycat and the battle started.

The battle was amazing and Nadja was so happy to be seeing it in person. Manon would be so excited when Nadja shows her the recording when she wakes up. She loved Puppeteer. Maybe she could ask Puppeteer to sign something for Manon. That would be-

"My wand!" Puppeteer, who was now somehow standing on Copycat's baton was waving her wand back & forth. "My wand is almost out of juice!"

Rogercop, who was trying and failing to hit Copycat with his blasters said "you should have charged it."

"I forgot!" 

"What's the big deal about the wand?" asked Mightillustrator.

"If it runs out of juice, I will-" Copycat took advantage of Puppeteer being on his baton and launched her into the air. "change backkkkkkkkkkkkkk"

"Puppeteer!" screamed her team and Nadja. 

Puppeteer had been launched towards Nadja's house and went straight through Manon's window. Breaking the glass.

Nadja quickly rushed into her house and up the stairs. She ran into Manon's room and saw Puppeteer on the floor holding her head, glass all over the room, and Manon still somehow asleep.

"Puppeteer are you okay?" she asked in a quiet voice, not wanting to wake her daughter.

Puppeteer started floating again and said "I'm fine, I just-" the wand in her hand started flashing and Puppeteer gasped. Before Nadja could even process what was happening, the wand flashed and into a yellow wand. Kinda like the one Manon has.

And then Puppeteer started changing back. 

Nadja could only watch in shock and horror as Puppeteer changed back into a familiar face and fell to the floor.

"M-M-Manon?" she put her hand over her mouth.

Puppeteer was her daughter.


End file.
